


How Many?

by ritsuko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brainwashing, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, Drugs, Gags, HYDRA Trash Party, Handcuffs, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obedience, Orders, Prisoner of War, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Sounding, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, sponge bath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is captured, and horrified by what HYDRA does to the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn't know why they're making him watch this, but he's radiating fury. As another HYDRA agent rams into the Winter Soldier, no, Bucky, he shakes with his anger. They've managed to secure his head so he can't even look away. When he closes his eyes, he hears the wet slap of flesh upon flesh, and that itself paints a vibrant picture of how badly his friend is being abused.

There is slight gurgling whimper from the other man as the agent finishes, shooting deep into the brunette. Bile rises in the back of his throat, but he has to swallow it back down. There's no where for it to go with the gag in his mouth.

He had been shocked on the bridge. The fact that Bucky was still alive was so strange, so unbelievable that it still nagged at him. He should have gone back to where he had fallen and searched. He should have tried. Instead of letting HYDRA do God knows what to him for the last seventy years. Instead, his best friend had been tormented because he had left a soldier behind.

He should have anticipated what the tests Zola had been running were really about.

The agent pulls out, a thin stream of white dribbling down the back of Bucky's thighs. The Winter Soldier makes no move to right himself from his position, ass in the air and cheek on the ground. Bucky stares hollowly at him, as if this kind of thing happens all the time, and it is nothing new.

To Steve's horror, another man comes out of the shadows, unzips and plunges into his best friend. He screams behind the gag, watching in horror as Bucky's muzzle scrapes along the concrete. The brunette seems confused, staring at him as he again fights his bonds. If he could get free, he'd have a fighting chance, he'd be able to save Bucky, he'd-

"What's the matter, Cap? Don't like what you see?" Rumlow's voice is a purr to the side of him, and he can barely see the man in his periphery. The soldier lets out a particularly pained grunt behind the muzzle that covers his lower face, and Steve feels a tear start to fall. Brock laughs. "This is nothing. You should see him right after a mission, one where he's put bullets in half a dozen heads. He's all hard and needy and -loves- it. Sometimes he goes all night."

Steve bellows behind the gag, but the cloth soaks the sound up, and the magnet cuffs don't budge. The man violently humping in to Bucky suddenly pulls out, spraying seed across the brunettes thighs and legs. There's the slight rise and fall of the soldiers chest, but nothing else, nothing but that blank stare.

"How many have you counted, Cap? Three? Five? Sometimes we let the whole STRIKE team have a go, then the handlers. Then the lab techs. It's nice having someone around to relieve a little stress, if you know what I mean. Especially someone who doesn't get STD's." He can tell that Rumlow is watching his reactions with no small amount of interest. "I bet you're like that too, huh?"

Steve's blue gaze is icy and calculated. If HYDRA was willing to treat someone that they considered an asset like this, what would they do to someone they considered their enemy? Maybe if he doesn't react-

"Soldier. Over here." The three words make Steve's breath catch in his throat. With silent efficiency, Bucky raises to his hands and knees and comes over to kneel at Brock's feet. It hurts so hard to look at his best friend, to see him like this, but there's nowhere else he can cast his gaze. For a moment, it seems like recognition flits across the man's face, but it's gone just as soon as he imagines it. Rumlow reaches down and unbuckles the muzzle. It clatters unceremoniously to the floor, and he looks up at the STRIKE member, waiting. "You want to see how far gone he is?"

Something is very wrong, and Steve shakes his head, eyes pleading. Bucky cocks his head slightly to the side, a mere twitch of curiosity.

"Soldier. Blow him."

Steve's eyes widen in horror, but the soldier doesn't miss a beat. He reaches for the blonde's zipper and pulls it down in one swift motion. In vain, he struggles against his restraints, trying to beg Bucky to stop, to not do this, but the gag in his mouth only proceeds to become wetter with his slobber. With fingers in his waistband, the soldier pulls Steve's pants down around his ankles, exposing the rest of him to the air. He is still wearing a cup, but Brock hands the brunette a knife. There is a short moment where the blade teases along the skin of Rogers' leg, but then the cup falls away, exposing his cock to the air. He makes a muffled sound of dissent, but Bucky either doesn't notice, or doesn't care, because his mouth is suddenly on Steve. 

It feels moist and hot and tight and good as Bucky takes his limp cock into his mouth. Even so, the constant lick and such of the brunettes tongue starts to make him hard, flesh filling out into that perfect mouth. Steve is ashamed. It feels good, so good. But this is never how he wanted it to be with Bucky, not like this. 

Bucky's right hand kneads his balls, the metal hand holding his hip in place. Steve grits his teeth, begging his body not to respond. He can hear Rumlow laughing under his breath, even as the tears start falling rapidly. He can't help it. Even if it means having Bucky back. Even though his body is responding like this.

It isn't what he wants. Steve squeezes his eyes shut, ashamed and mortified. 

The suction goes up and down his cock one time, two, a third. Then, the other man's mouth is off of him with a squelchy pop. Steve's eyes open a millimeter, and is surprised to see the other man watching him with no small amount of confusion.

"I didn't tell you to stop!" Rumlow snaps, cuffing Bucky on the side of the head. Those grey eyes don't move from Steve's, as if he is trying to work out a puzzle in his mind. Finally, Bucky speaks. 

"He doesn't like it."

"So? I didn't tell you to stop! Keep going, you moron!" Rumlow snarls, slapping the other man again. The soldier recoils slightly, breath hitching, and then turns back at the task at hand. A droplet of blood forms on his lip while Steve watches, an that grey gaze turns back to him. There is a slight emotion in his eyes, one of understanding, the pain of a caged animal tormented, and in turn used to rain torment upon another. 

It's hard to hate Bucky. Impossible.

Steve smiles as best as he can through the gag, even though tears are streaming down his face, even though his cock is twitching in the cold air. It will be okay, he reasons, it's just Bucky, just-

The soldier takes him in his mouth again, this time gentler somehow, his tongue caressing the underside of the blonde's cock. He takes great care to shield him from his teeth, and for some reason, Steve believes that the other man is trying to make him feel as good as possible.

He almost doesn't notice when Rumlow settles between Bucky's legs. When he sees the other man whip out his cock and press it up against the crack of Bucky's ass, he screams through the gag, trying to warn him.

Brock pushes in hard, and he can see the soldier's brow furrow in pain, hand on his hip clenching super human skin hard enough to bruise. Those grey eyes look up at him, obviously pained by the intrusion, but still he continues to bob his head up and down. The STRIKE member starts to pound hard into him, effectively making Bucky choke on his dick. Steve feels awful, the pleasure is so delicious, but the look of pain on the brunette's face makes him feel like a monster. With each thrust, Bucky grunts slightly, and the reverberations are electric across Steve's skin.

It is hell. To be so close to Bucky, to know that he is alive, but joined in this perverse way. There had been times in the past where the blonde had thought about his friend in such a way- how could he not? But he had been small and sickly and frail, and then they were in the middle of a damn war and there was no time to confess any feelings. Not that he could have. There hadn't been a worry greater to him than the thought of Bucky rejecting him in any way.

And now here they were. 

The forceful slap of Brock's thighs against the back of Bucky's legs reverberated through him, and with each thrust, the soldier made a small noise in the back of his throat. Steve could feel a tightening in his abdomen, as sweat started to glisten on his skin. He wished this was any other circumstance, that he could be alone with Bucky, that they could talk, hold hands, start this slow.

But those eyes that stare up at him are not the friend that he knows. They are too clouded, hollow with obedience and haunted with torture. Steve knows that Bucky is being raped just as surely as he is. The worst part is that he is a party to it without ever wanting to be.

Rumlow's trusts become erratic, and it is obvious that the other man is running out of steam. It relieves the blonde for a moment, thinking that perhaps, finally, Bucky will not have to pleasure any more of these HYDRA scumbags. If he can get through to him, get him to unlock him, they have a chance. They'll escape, and Steve will be able to be with his best friend again, two men from the past in a strange new world that neither could ever imagine. But at least they would have each other.

With a hand fisted in Bucky's long brown locks, Brock thrusts one last time, shooting his load hard into the man connecting the both of them. Bucky groans around Steve's cock, and before he can stop himself, the blonde is coming hard down his best friend's throat. The brunette swallows it all, and Steve moans through the gag. Bucky's throat constricts around his cock, milking out every last drop.

Steve gasps for air, wishing he could say even one word. He hopes his eyes convey his intentions.

_I'm gonna save you, Buck. No matter what._

"Drop it." Rumlow is standing now, tucking his flaccid cock back into his pants. Upon the order, Bucky releases Steve from his mouth. A trail of spit and come drools from his mouth, and the soldier makes no move to wipe it away. Bucky leans back, and Steve can't help but wince at the scars that cover the other man over his body. It's hard to think of what HYDRA has put him through, but Steve will stop them. He has to.

Bucky just kneels there like a porcelain statue, eyes trained upon his face. There is no recognition there, but an unspoken question, but even the brunette looks like he is unsure of what the question is. He looks as though there is no vocalizing it anyway. Completely still, he waits new orders.

There has to be a way. For him to get the gag off, for him to just say three words to Bucky. Steve just hopes at the end of it all, there will be some glimmer of recognition in those wan cloudy eyes.

As long as they are together, Steve knows he do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passes. Steve isn't sure how long. All he has is the low hum of computer monitors in another room and something dripping in the corner to gauge the time. After the torment that Rumlow had put him through, he'd ordered Bucky to put his clothes back on, and they'd left. They hadn't even covered Steve up, only turned out the lights on him. It's hard to see anything in the pitch black that surrounds him.

Not that it matters. If he has to suffer a little nudity to save his friend, he will. Perspiration beads his forehead as he strains against the cuffs. He can feel then chafing his wrists raw, but they stay fast, allowing him no movement. Panting in the darkness, he feels rage pooling in the pit of his stomach. How could he have ever been so stupid? After Schmidt, he thought it would be over. Sacrifice yourself for your country, you'd do the right thing. But HYDRA was a terrible beast. At this point, who knew how many heads there were? 

How could he have been so blind to think that he could stop them so easily?

After what seems like hours, the door opens, a slight glow of greenish light illuminating the figure standing there. Without having to squint, he knows it's Bucky, just by the way he stands. Bucky enters, boots clacking ominously on the concrete floor. A light flickers on and he stares up at his friend. The other man is holding a bucket, and comes to kneel in front of him.

He makes a pained noise behind his gag, and those steely eyes flicker across his face, but he continues. He pulls out a soapy sponge and starts to wash him. Steve flushes hot again at so intimate an act. Desperately, lets out a muffled whine through the gag. If he can just talk to him. . .Bucky focuses on the task at hand, scruffing him gently with the sponge. There's a slight antiseptic smell to the air. Steve closes his eyes, breathing raggedly when the other man brushes his cock. It's not sexual, but regardless it makes him shake with pent up emotion.

"I don't know you. But you know me." Bucky whispers so quietly that for a moment Steve thinks he hallucinated it. But those steely eyes are all encompassing.

There's not much that he can say with a gag still in his mouth, so he grunts. To his amazement, the other man kneels down in front of him and pulls out a knife As it creeps closer to his face, Steve blanches. But then, he cuts through the threads of his gag with surgical precision. As the clothe falls away, Steve breathes through his mouth, tries to say his friend's name, but it all comes out a croak.

"B. . . Buck. . ." He starts, before letting out a long cough. The soldier watches him carefully.

"That's the second time you've said that name to me. What does it mean?"

Steve gasps, trying anything to get more saliva to coat his mouth. After much difficulty, he finally gasps. "It's your name. James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky for short. And you're my best friend. You always have been."

There is a breathless pause between the two of them, as the brunette considers the words. If there was only some way to get through to him. Finally, Bucky continues to wash the other man. Steve tries again. 

"Bucky, you were a sergeant in the US Army. You led the 107th. HYDRA captured you, did things to you, made you make their weapons. Tested on you. I rescued you and we fought them. But. . . but you fell." His voice cracks. 

The other man doesn't say a word, so Steve continues, desperation lacing his voice. "I didn't know. God, Buck, I am so sorry. All I knew was you were gone and I was going to die and it was alright, because I'd be taking them out, we both would be gone, but we'd fall in the line of duty. Heroic, right? I'd be able to live with myself if we both died." Tears start to fall, but still there is no reaction. "God Bucky, I'm so sorry. What have they even done to you?"

"I've been made stronger. They use me to help people. Guide history into the way it needs to be."

Steve grits his teeth. If he doesn't, he'll be crying. It's too much. "No, Bucky, they're using you. They've stripped you of your free will. You used to be a good man. Now, they just use you to do their dirty work."

"You're wrong. I'm helping the world. There's an infection. I'm the vaccine." He states firmly, looking at the floor. 

Steve chokes back tears, the thought that HYDRA would literally tell him anything to make murdering innocents more palatable. "Vaccines don't kill people, Buck."

Something dark crosses his face.

"Don't."

"Please, Bucky, it's the truth."

"Stop calling me that."

"Stop saying your name?" Steve asks, and the other man's frown deepens.

"It isn't my name."

"Then what is?"

There is a pause, and the brunette frowns. Several emotions flit over his face barely contained. Confusion. Resentment. Anger. And maybe. . . hope?

"They didn't give you a name," Steve states sadly, "Because weapons don't need names, right?"

There's another long pause. The brunette is looking down at his arm, flexing it. Perhaps he's considering how it came to be. Or maybe if he should pummel Steve with it. Finally, he rises, tossing the sponge back in the bucket.

"No. They don't."

The soldier turns on his heel and starts to leave. "Wait, Bucky, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" The cell door slams and Steve is again enveloped in darkness.

This time he lets the tears fall. No one can see them anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time the door opens, it's quick. A slight bit of light and soft creak of hinges. Steve looks up, he's been dozing. How could he let himself? It's then he detects the faint tang on the air of some sort of chemical.

He grimaces. Of course. There's no end to HYDRA's cheap tactics. He's not even in the same place that he was before. Wires and machines hang all around him, like some sort of mad scientists laboratory. He's strapped to some sort of chair, arms and legs clamped down to armrests and stirrups. Only now, all of his clothes have been removed. With a grimace, he tests the bonds, but they are as immobile as his cuffs before. 

The other man watches him in the dim glow, twitching nervously and watching him through thick glasses.

"What is it that you want?" He asks, tone firm, a whole lot more steady than he feels. The man jumps at his voice, and then pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He doesn't say anything, but starts working around him. Steve cranes his neck, trying to see what the other man is doing. Finally, his eyes alight on him, holding a syringe to the light and checking for excess bubbles. "What is that?"

Finally, a nervous giggle from the other man. He starts to wonder if he even speaks English. Turning on him, Steve starts to struggle harder, which only seems to make the other man giggle even more. "There's no need to panic, Captain. I'm just getting you prepped."

There's something about the way the greasy little man says it that instinctively makes Steve know that whatever it is he's getting ready for is not and will not be good. "Please, you don't have to do this."

"Ah, how adorable. Begging from Captain America. By the end of this, you'll be begging for a whole hell of a lot more." The man (a tech? a doctor?) smirks, before grabbing a fistful of blonde hair and jamming the needle into his neck.

Steve bellows, it actually hurts like hell, as if the other man is pumping a tube full of motor oil into his veins. He swears he can feel it moving, with insidious, inky efficiency throughout him, down his arms and torso, to his belly, and then-

Oh. God. Steve gasps as silky sensation covers his lower half. Suddenly it feels like his body is on fire, little pinpricks of desire flooding his whole body. In disbelief, he watches as his cock starts to fill out, thickening and jutting proudly in the air. Bile starts to rise in the back of his throat. "What are you doing to me?"

The man snickers behind a hand, and Steve's stomach drops as a sweaty hand touches his thigh. "Really, Captain. Isn't it obvious? You've already seen how well the asset acclimates to a whole medley of tasks around here. Still, he takes everything so easily, very little fuss. Now, with you, it will be interesting to hear you plead and moan for someone to stop. He never does that. I think it was beaten out of him long ago."

It's hard for Steve not to see red, to not scream and jerk against his bonds. He can feel the flesh tearing at his wrists, feel the metal creak, but it holds. What good is being a super soldier if you can't even escape something like this? He berates himself.

He can't believe it when the tech reaches out and pinches his nipple like a vice. Against his will, his back arches off the table, and Steve has to bite his lip to keep any sound from eking out. If feels amazing. It makes him sick. His cock jerks in response, and the man laughs again.

"How cute. Trying to be brave? By the time this is over, you'll be a willing little cockslut. Another asset for HYDRA."

Steve lets out a sound, half whimper and half snarl as the other hand treks down his abdomen, teasingly soft. He doesn't want to react, but the drugs are making it impossible to keep a clear head. Goosebumps dot his flesh.

_Think of anything._

_Think of eating schawarma with the other Avengers in New York, of being too tired to care about even putting the next bite in your mouth._

_Think of Peggy, and how her lucid smile is as bright as a summers day, even after all these years._

_Think of passing Sam while jogging, and just how irritated it made him, even though you were just teasing._

_Think of Nat, always probing, always trying to find you a date, that kiss on the escalator-_

Steve grimaces as a shudder wracks his body. Not a good thing to think about. Even though he didn't feel that way about the redhead, it seemed that his body seemed to think otherwise.

_Something else. . ._

_Finding Bucky in the HYDRA facility, saving him. . ._

_Seeing him in dress uniform all those years ago, pressed perfectly against his side in that alley. . ._

_Bucky's mouth wrapped around his cock, hot and moist and PERFECT-_

A lusty moan rips from his mouth, and immediately Steve turns beet red. It's getting harder and harder to concentrate, every little thing seems to set him off. Finally, that hand traces against his cock, fingernail scraping from root to tip. Steve jerks in his bonds, panting hard. "Stop it!" He groans, and the other man just grin's wider.

"Why? Does it feel too good?"

"No," Steve snarls as those fingers ghost over his balls, "It's disgusting coming from trash like you." 

"Oh, is that so? Would you like it better coming from your friend?" He sneers the last word, and Steve clenches his eyes shut. It would still be wrong, still be a horrible thing to subject him too, but he can't help but wish that it was the brunette instead. 

Those fingers leave him, and Steve's head falls back in the chair. At least the man is leaving him alone.

"Come in here."

His eyes flash back open as he watches Bucky enter, obedient and silent. A whimper escapes him, and again he closes his eyes.

"Now now, Captain, don't you want your friend here?" He laughs and Steve is torn by the drugs in his system. He bites his lip hard enough to bleed. He tries to say something, anything, but he only ends up grunting in dissent.

Bucky makes no move, just stands there awaiting orders. The tech chuckles again. "Let's just have him watch, shall we?. Come closer." He intones to Bucky, and he steps just behind the tech, face blank. Steve meets his eyes, but there's nothing there. The tech's hand strokes along his shaft teasingly, and he makes a choked noise in the back of his throat. 

_Not like this. Not with Bucky watching. . ._

He didn't think it was possible to get any harder, but he does, flesh throbbing in those slimy hands. Beyond his own control, he starts bucking into that grip, closing his eyes to the onslaught of the terrible feeling welling up in him.

When a finger presses against his ass he gasps, shrinking from that touch to the best of his ability. Of course it would come to this, and yet it's still unbelievable. His eyes open, pupils blown and desperate. "Bucky. . ." he pants, a needy whine, "Please, don't let this happen, I-" That finger rips into him and he practically shrieks, clenching around the intrusion. The tech goes knuckle deep, and Steve can't help but squirm. 

"So tight, Captain. Can it be you've never been had by a man?"

Steve glares at the the man, blush deepening. It could just be his imagination, but Bucky's gaze is fixed on him now, a slight frown playing along his features.

"If it's all the same to you," Steve spits, "I don't consider this being had by a man, slime bucket."

The tech grins, yellowed teeth glinting in the light. "What about now?" He pistons in and out, searching. Steve groans when that digit brushes up against a spot inside of him that makes him see stars.

"N. . . no!" Steve chokes, and the other man attacks the spot with a fervor. The blonde thrashes in his seat. His whole body feels electric, like he's been strapped to exposed wires and left to burn. It starts low in his body, coursing throughout until finally, explosively, he comes.

Everything goes fuzzy, his vision white. The first thing he notices is his breathing, ragged and wrecked. Then Bucky's eyes upon him, something stirring in the depths. He swallows, trying to catch his breath.

Then he hears the low, sickening chuckle of the one subjecting him to this humiliation. Those hands are on him again, holding his cock at the base. Gritting his teeth, he narrows his vision to slits. "Not done yet?"

"Oh no, Captain, just getting started." He picks up a long, thin piece of metal with a smirk. Steve knows that whatever is about to happen will be bad, if only because of the look that crosses Bucky's face. For a moment, he is hopeful; perhaps that means that he will stop it.

But the brunette stands still, saying nothing.

"Have you ever heard of 'sounding'? I imagine you haven't. You seem pretty inexperienced in all of this." That metal comes closer, and Steve's eyes widen in horror.

"What do you think you're-" He starts, and then is shocked to feel the cool steel pressing at the tip of his cock. It starts to slip inside and Steve screams.

It burns. It's thick and awful and pushing inside of him, and even drugged it hurts. His scream turns to a low keening, ashamed and pained. His cock feels strange, full and unnatural. It's not until it's all the way in that he realizes that tears are streaming down his face. The man reaches down and tugs at his balls, and the now familiar feel of arousal curdles sickeningly in his belly. "No, stop it!" 

The tech grins. "Oh Captain, we still have a long, long way to go. We're going to break you down. Take everything from you. Your strength. Your hopes. Your dreams. We will rip everything down to the foundations and rebuild you for our purposes. Just like him." He hears the tech unzipping his pants.

"No! Bucky, please, don't let him do this!" Steve babbles, fear and arousal ripping through him unwillingly. "You know this is wrong! Please, Buck!" He implores him with tearfilled eyes, but the brunette has finally looked away, gaze focused on the floor. He feels the press of the tech's erection against his ass, and closes his eyes, resigned.

There is a slight press against his hole, and his breath stops. "No more use for begging, Captain. The asset is ours. He doesn't remember his time with you. There will be no swaying him." Steve chokes back a sob as the man starts to push in.

. . . and then he stops. Nothing happens, and there is a slight gurgling sound. Steve weakly opens his eyes, and then widens them in shock.

Blood is cascading from the man's throat, Bucky holding his hair back with one hand leaving his throat exposed, and the other holding a knife. Their eyes meet, shock and resolution.

The soldier lets the body drop to the floor.

Then he mades quick work of the coding on the cuffs. Steve slumps in the chair as the bonds come undone.

The last thing he sees is Bucky reaching for him, pulling him into his arms.


End file.
